1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical substrate in the form of a dental membrane for regeneration and/or inducing of tissue, in particular, periodontal tissue, and for use in direct contact with bone tissue or connective tissue. In addition, there is provided a tooth implant incorporating the dental membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
In dental medicine it is often necessary to restore tissue by regeneration, induction or apposition, in particular but not exclusively alveolar or supra-alveolar tissue, for optimal integration of dental or tooth implants.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to present a membrane that enables improved regeneration and improved induction of bone and connective tissue and therefore also improved integration of tooth implants.